Visões
by Tristan yume
Summary: 1x2. Yaoi. Pós guerra, Duo e Heero vivem juntos tentando se adaptar a um mundo de paz. Algo acontecendo mudando tudo...


Pares: 1x2x1, 3x4

Romance, Angst, NC17, semi-universo alternativo? Coisas estranhas?

Esta fic é dedicada a uma de minhas autoras GW favoritas, que muito me inspirou e incentivou. **Dee-chan**, obrigada por tudo, pelas conversas, apoio e idéias. Espero que você goste!

**Visões**

**Por Tristan Yume**

**)))))))))))))0((((((((((((( **

1 

–Você está bem, amor?

Mãos gentis massagearam os ombros de Duo, aquecendo-o, fazendo-o esquecer, momentaneamente, o temor que as obscuras imagens em seu sonho haviam trazido. Elevando o olhar, ele tentou sorrir, assegurando ao amante que estava realmente bem.

–Você se preocupa demais – disse, e suspirou ao sentir os braços fortes envolvendo-o por trás, mostra que Heero não tinha acreditado plenamente na afirmação. – Heero...não sou criança. – tentou se desvencilhar com suavidade – Foi apenas outro pesadelo.

O japonês sentiu a leve irritação no tom de Duo, mas não o libertou, apenas retrucou em seu ouvido, fechando os olhos para aspirar seu embriagante cheiro.

–Você pode ser tão teimoso às vezes.

Duo também cerrou os olhos, meio que se rendendo ao apelo daquele carinho, daquela sensação tão protetora que Heero oferecia. Ele odiava se sentir fraco e vulnerável. Odiava precisar tanto daquele conforto.

–Por favor, não se esconda de mim. – Heero sussurrou.

Essas palavras teriam soado de forma muita estranha aos ouvidos daqueles que não conheciam o ex-piloto do Wing intimamente. Afinal, Duo sempre havia sido visto como o mais sensível e aberto do par, quando na verdade, o passar dos anos revelara exatamente o contrário.

Com a guerra terminada, o relacionamento dos dois crescera e se firmara. A verdadeira nuance de suas personalidades começou a ser revelada ao se verem longe da pressão das batalhas, de estarem sempre no limiar da vida e da morte. Essa nova oportunidade, esse recomeço, dera a ambos a chance de realmente se conhecerem. O grande excesso de energia que inerentemente rodeava o ex-piloto do Deathscythe parecera se aquietar a medida em que sua vida se encaixava nessa confortável domesticidade, na vida "normal" que passara a partilhar com Heero. Embora sua personalidade jovial não tivesse desaparecido com o passar dos anos, ele só ostentava o belo e caloroso sorriso que Heero tanta adorava quando realmente sentia vontade, não mais para agradar ou desviar atenção de seus reais sentimentos. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam, repletos de calor, verdadeiramente, não da forma maníaca como costumavam reluzir no passado. Ele havia crescido, se tornado um homem.

E Heero havia estado com ele durante todo o processo, também amadurecendo de forma equilibrada, transformando-se numa pessoa altamente atenciosa com aqueles a quem amava. E quando o assunto era Duo, o japonês era mais que simplesmente atencioso, ele era extremamente possessivo e protetor.

Duo suspirou e relaxou no abraço. Isso podia ser irritante, mas o americano tinha de relevar o comportamento quase obsessivo de seu amante, pois de certa forma, isso o fazia se sentir protegido, seguro, feliz.

E ele estava feliz, verdadeiramente. Mas ainda assim, havia uma parte de si, uma nuance de sua alma que poucas vezes ele havia deixado transparecer no passado, que agora havia tomado uma forma mais concreta e que ele não sabia ao certo como lidar. Uma faceta que o estava incomodando.

Bem, talvez não se tratasse apenas de uma faceta, era mais como uma nova percepção que o confundia. Muitas vezes ele despertara se sentindo irrequieto, como se pressentisse algo que estava longe de seu entendimento. Uma estranha palpitação em seu peito que não era forte o suficiente para alarmá-lo, começara há alguns dias atrás também. Como poderia explicar a Heero esse algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era?

Primeiro, ele tentara ignorar esse novo conjunto de emoções que o assolavam, coisa que se mostrara inútil. Depois, tentara racionalizar o que acontecia em seu interior. Isso também não adiantara, pois mesmo depois de muita reflexão, ele ainda não compreendia essa inquietação e isso o frustrava além do que poderia suportar sem grande desconforto.

–Não estou me escondendo. Apenas...não sei o que está acontecendo. Acho que isso é normal, não é? – tentou parecer descontraído – Ficar confuso, quero dizer.

Duo pôde sentir a testa franzida do amante de encontro a seu pescoço e se arrependeu prontamente de ter proferido aquelas palavras. A última coisa que desejava era instalar dúvidas e preocupações na cabeça de Heero, ele era protetor demais, sempre querendo estar a par de tudo que o afligia, sempre procurando meios de resolver qualquer eventual problema. Podia ser irritante às vezes. Mas Duo não podia ignorar ou negar a deliciosa sensação que toda essa constante "preocupação" com seu bem estar também trazia. Era simplesmente bom demais se sentir querido e importante.

–Acho que é natural – Heero murmurou após alguns segundos, inconscientemente apertando os braços ao redor do peito de Duo – Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

–Heero...Já disse, não é nada – Virando-se no abraço, Duo procurou os olhos azuis, sorrindo com sinceridade ante toda aquela atenção – Você sabe como fico quando acordo. Diferente de certas pessoas, não sou muito matinal.

Isso dito, ele se inclinou para depositar um beijo nos lábios do japonês. O carinho foi bem recebido e ambos estavam sorrindo ao se separarem.

No fundo, a expressão de Heero dizia que ele não estava totalmente certo de que tudo estava realmente bem, mas sabia que Duo se irritaria se ele continuasse a pressioná-lo. Por isso, decidiu apenas oferecer seu apoio.

–Fale comigo se algo o estiver incomodando.

–Eu...

Duo hesitou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, não querendo deixar uma impressão negativa frente ao amante. Os olhos de Heero o fitavam com tamanha intensidade que ele teve de fechar seus próprios a fim de conseguir pensar.

–É apenas algo que não consigo explicar – voltou a abrir os olhos – Nem pra mim mesmo. Isso me deixa confuso – admitiu, a contragosto.

A expressão preocupada de Heero fez o peito de Duo se comprimir. Ele sabia que o japonês temia que de alguma forma ele se afastasse, fugisse, uma vez que isso parecia fazer parte do que costumava caracteriza-lo. Era notório: quando as coisas se mostravam muito problemáticas, Duo Maxwell corria e se escondia. Mas não dessa vez! Essa fase havia passado, e o americano tinha consciência de que havia amadurecido, pelo menos o suficiente para enfrentar os prováveis confrontos que pudessem se apresentar a sua frente sem se acovardar, procurando a saída mais fácil.

Esticando os braços, Duo puxou Heero para junto de si, abraçando-o firmemente. Amava aquele homem. Era uma das únicas certezas de que tinha nessa vida. Havia escolhido dividir sua existência com ele e seu coração e sua mente reconheciam essa escolha sem dúvidas e sem medo. Não poderia deixá-lo sequer cogitar o contrário!

–Não sei o que está acontecendo, Heero. Mas sei que você estará comigo, me ajudando a enfrentar o que quer que seja. E isso me conforta – ele se afastou o suficiente para fitar os olhos azuis – Me faz mais forte. – sorriu fracamente, com sinceridade, tentando a todo custo ignorar o embaraço que sua sentimental confissão trazia consigo.

Mas o brilho aliviado que viu nas íris azuis fez tudo valer a pena e Duo relaxou. Heero aconchegou-se em seus braços, apertando-se contra seu tórax sólido. O americano suspirou ao sentir o sorriso do amante desenhado de encontro a seu peito.

Alguns segundos depois, Heero murmurou:

–Pode ter certeza de que estarei. Sempre estarei a seu lado.

–Eu te amo tanto, Heero. – Duo sussurrou baixinho, derramando toda a verdade naquelas meras palavras, pouco se importando em estar soando melado demais, afinal, estava sendo absolutamente sincero e não havia mal em vocalizar seus sentimentos, quando esse simples ato evocava tamanho deleite em seu amado Heero.

Heero elevou o rosto e sorriu, tomado pelo calor do significado que aquelas palavras carregavam. Enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Duo, puxou-o para um beijo. O toque dos lábios provocou arrepios de antecipação em ambos, suas línguas se buscaram com cálido fervor, deslizando sofregamente uma contra a outra quando se encontraram, mornas e úmidas. Um gemido rouco eclodiu da garganta de Duo ao sentir as fortes mãos de Heero em sua cintura, descendo lentamente para seus quadris, acariciando-o atrevidamente enquanto retiravam a calça de seu pijama.

Fazer amor sempre seria algo novo, uma descoberta para os dois. Todas as vezes era como se voltassem a ser adolescentes, desbravando um território inexplorado...perdendo-se no calor líquido de seus corpos, brincando com o prazer e a alegria daquele ato tão especial, tão deles.

–Heero... – Duo sussurrou nos lábios do amante, sentindo as mãos fortes explorando sua nudez, saboreando um pedaço de sua alma, incitando-o, fazendo-o desejar mais e mais.

Heero não era exatamente vocal quando se amavam, sua concentração estava completamente voltada em dar prazer ao companheiro, assim como receber com mesmo fervor o que lhe era oferecido, sem necessidade de muitas palavras e barulhos. Duo se irritava às vezes por ser o único a se expressar quando faziam amor, mas também compreendia esse comportamento silencioso do amante; Heero havia lhe confessado um noite pequenas lembranças de seu treinamento como soldado e Duo sentira vontade de ressuscitar aquele bastardo cientista e mata-lo com requintes de crueldade pelo que ele havia feito com Heero. O japonês aprendera a ficar quieto e não expressar emoções para que estas não pudessem ser usadas contra ele. Em parte, Duo compreendia que tivera de ser feito, ele também fora submetido a esse condicionamento, tanto por G quanto nas ruas, ficar de boca fechada podia salvar sua pele em certas ocasiões, mas com Heero as coisas haviam sido levadas a um extremo muito perigoso e fora muito difícil se aproximar dele, extremamente complicado conquistar sua confiança, sua amizade e seu amor. E agora, ele só podia agradecer aos deuses por essa chance de estar com Heero, de amá-lo e ser amado por ele tão profundamente.

Enlaçando uma das pernas nos quadris do amante, Duo gemeu longamente, fazendo barulho pelos dois. Heero apenas sorriu, empenhando-se mais ainda em provocar aqueles gemidos que tanto adorava ouvir.

_Acorde..._

_Acorde..._

Era uma voz que o chamava, ecoando no fundo de sua mente. Piscando, Duo abriu os olhos lentamente, um pouco confuso. Sentiu seus cabelos caírem pesadamente sobre seus ombros...escorrendo para baixo...como se ele tivesse flutuando...

Isso era absurdo. Como ele estaria flutuando?

Abrindo os olhos mais amplamente, sentiu todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões! Ele estava...ele estava voando? Estava flutuando sobre a cama...ele podia ver a si mesmo abraçado a...Heero! Aquela era a cama que dividiam!

Assustado e com o coração batendo acelerado, olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava em seu quarto e que aparentemente, ainda dormia, firmemente abraçado a Heero. Então, por que podia ver isso? O que estava acontecendo?

Nesse instante, tentou se mover, descobrindo que parecia preso, suspenso no ar daquela forma, a mais ou menos um metro e meio acima da cama. Tentou falar, mas sua voz não saiu...tentou estender a mão pra acordar Heero...para pedir que o ajudasse...

Desespero o preencheu...O que era isso? Ele havia morrido? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

O Duo que dormia nos braços de Heero se moveu e ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. Não estava morto...não estava morto...Mas então, os olhos violetas se abriram e ele se viu olhando dentro dos próprios olhos. O Duo da cama apertou o abraço possessivamente ao redor de Heero e o fitou.

–Ele é meu, não vou permitir que você o machuque.

Duo sentiu seu peito doer. O que ele estava falando? Era ele, mas não era _ele! _O Duo da cama beijou a pele dourado do pescoço de Heero e voltou a olhar para cima.

–Você vai ter que desaparecer...

Heero se mexeu, suspirando ante as carícias. Desesperado, Duo tentou se mover, fazer com que Heero percebesse que ele estava ali...mas o Duo da cama sorriu e começou a explorar o corpo de seu amante com mais vigor. Ciúme o invadiu como uma lança afiada. Ele não podia...era ele tocando Heero, mas não era ele!

_Não o toque! _ Tentou gritar, em vão.

O Duo da cama continuou, sempre o fitando com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Heero acordou e sorriu para o amante, deliciado com os carinhos ousados.

De cima, Duo gritava em agonia, mas ninguém o ouvia. E aquele...aquele outro Duo não parava de tocar Heero...seu Heero...ele o estava mordendo no ombro, no pescoço...marcando-o e Heero parecia estar gostando daquilo...

HEEROO!

Num estupor ele gritou e gritou, conseguindo se mover. E de repente ele estava na cama, os braços de Heero a seu redor, tentando acalma-lo.

–Duo, Duo, o que aconteceu?

Respirando pesadamente, ele quase chorou de alívio. Havia sido apenas um pesadelo...apenas um pesadelo. Jogando-se nos braços do japonês, o abraçou com toda força, tão aliviado...tão assustado.

–Heero...você está aqui...você está aqui...

–Claro que estou... –Heero sussurrou, acariciando suas costas, acalmando-o. – Pesadelo?

Duo apenas balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar mais. Havia sido tão surreal, tão...

–Duo? Você está tremendo... – Heero disse, passando as mãos por suas costas, claramente preocupado – Você quer conversar sobre esse pesadelo?

Afastando-se, Duo piscou. Eles não costumavam conversar sobre seus pesadelos, eles eram muitos, eram particulares demais...

–Não, Heero. Foi apenas uma besteira. Vamos voltar a dormir.

Sorrindo para assegurar que estava bem, o americano caiu na cama, puxando o amante para abraçá-lo.

Havia sido apenas um sonho estranho e ruim. Apenas isso, Duo disse a si mesmo. Heero o observou por um segundo antes de sorrir e se deitar. Duo relaxou, apertando Heero contra si. Quando se afastou para beijá-lo, percebeu marcas de dentes em seu pescoço e ombros.

–Eu estava... te mordendo? – perguntou, sua voz baixa e meio trêmula.

Heero franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

–Você estava se debatendo e murmurando.

Duo abriu bem os olhos, seu coração palpitando fortemente.

–Você tem certeza? Eu não estava...te tocando?

Cada vez mais preocupado, Heero voltou a balançar a cabeça.

–Duo, o que há de errado?

–Essas marcas... – ele passou e dedo pelas marcas avermelhadas.

–Duo, estávamos fazendo amor algumas horas atrás... – Heero racionalizou.

–Mas eu não te mordi, Heero.

–O que você está dizendo?

Olhando para a testa franzida do amante, Duo apertou seus dedos em seus bíceps, procurando algo em que se segurar. Se dissesse a Heero o que havia acontecido, ele acreditaria? Desviando o olhar para as marcas de dentes na pele dourada, Duo as observou com atenção. Eram reais, e ainda estavam frescas, bem vívidas, como se tivessem sido infringidas há poucos minutos...

–Duo?

–Você não está mentindo para mim?

–O quê? – obviamente atordoado com a pergunta, Heero se afastou. – Duo, olhe pra mim, eu já menti para você alguma vez?

Não...não, desculpe – Duo não pôde acreditar que havia duvidado, Heero sempre fora sincero com ele, mesmo no começo, quando o tratara com frieza, ele nunca escondera o que sentia, sempre fora muito claro e aberto. – Desculpe, Heero, eu só...

–_Eu disse que você ia machucá-lo... _

Duo quase pulou. A voz. A maldita voz. Sua voz...como ele podia ter ouvido?

**)))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((( **


End file.
